Novelty and promotional buttons with text and/or graphics are widely used for promotional purposes. Conventional buttons include a front plate made of metal or plastic and a button back that are secured at the rear of the front plate. The text and/or graphics are engraved or printed on the front plate or are printed onto a sheet that overlies or is laminated to the front plate. Optionally, a transparent film or sheet is placed over the text and/or graphics. Edges of the front plate are usually folded back to form a circumferential rim that is crimped over the button back to secure it in place. The button back typically includes a mechanical fastener, such as a pin, for coupling the button to, for example, clothing.
The button back may also be prepared from a magnetic material, such as a flexible magnetic sheet, to adhere the button to a ferrous metal surface. The magnetic sheet is cut and arranged behind the front plate to form the button. However, the magnetic sheet is prone to deteriorate quickly and the magnetic attraction is often weak. Accordingly, these buttons often are of low quality.
To address this, stronger magnets sometimes are adhered to the button back via an adhesive. But the adhesive can crack or deteriorate, resulting in failure.
There is a need for a button that features a magnet with a strong magnetic charge that also has a professional appearance for use in promotional campaigns.